pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eeveelution (Generation VII)
All of the Eeveelutions from Generation VII. Starter Forms *'Eevee' - The starter form of every Eeveelution. It is Normal-type. First Eeveelutions *'Vaporeon' - When Eevee touches a Water Stone, it evolves into Vaporeon. It is Water-type. *'Jolteon' - When Eevee touches a Thunderstone, it evolves into Jolteon. It is Electric-type. *'Flareon' - When Eevee touches a Fire Stone, it evolves into Flareon. It is Fire-type. *'Espeon' - When Eevee has high friendship in the daytime, it evolves into Espeon. It is Psychic-type. *'Umbreon' - When Eevee has high friendship in the nighttime, it evolves into Umbreon. It is Dark-type. *'Leafeon' - When Eevee touches a Moss Stone, it evolves into Leafeon. It is Grass-type. *'Glaceon' - When Eevee touches an Ice Stone, it evolves into Glaceon. It is Ice-type. *'Sylveon' - When Eevee enters a Fairy Fountain, it evolves into Sylveon. It is Fairy-type. *'Drageon' - When Eevee enters a Dragon Mountain, it evolves into Drageon. It is Dragon-type. *'Ghasteon' - When Eevee touches a Dusk Stone, it evolves into Ghasteon. It is Ghost-type. *Sunneon - When Eevee touches a Sun Stone, it evolves into Sunneon. It is Light-type. Second Eeveelutions If you have two certain First Eeveelutions in your party, they will evolve into the following. Vaporeon *'With Flareon:' Douseon (Water/Fire-type) *'With Umbreon:' Murkeon (Water/Dark-type) *'With Glaceon': Slipeon (Water/Ice-type) *'With Sylveon:' Lakeon (Water/Fairy-type) Flareon *'With Vaporeon:' Evaporeon (Fire/Water-type) *'With Espeon:' Blazeon (Fire/Psychic-type) *'With Glaceon:' Extingueon (Fire/Ice-type) *'With Drageon:' Breatheon (Fire/Dragon-type) Espeon *'With Flareon:' Gloweon (Psychic/Fire-type) *'With Umbreon:' Psycheon (Psychic/Dark-type) *'With Sylveon:' Lighteon (Psychic/Fairy-type) Umbreon *'With Vaporeon:' Swampeon (Dark/Water-type) *'With Espeon:' Nighteon (Dark/Psychic-type) *'With Drageon:' Darkeon (Dark/Dragon-type) Glaceon *'With Vaporeon:' Freezeon (Ice/Water-type) *'With Flareon:' Melteon (Ice/Fire-type) *'With Ghasteon:' Breezeon (Ice/Ghost-type) Sylveon *'With Vaporeon:' Mageon (Fairy/Water-type) *'With Espeon:' Poweon (Fairy/Psychic-type) Drageon *'With Flareon:' Growleon (Dragon/Fire-type) *'With Umbreon': Evileon (Dragon/Dark-type) Sunneon In the Anime In the Rose & Violet Anime, an "Eevee Master" is introduced. Eevee Masters own every Eeveelution in existance, and trains them well. There are only three so far that exist, though Jonathan hopes to become one. One Eevee Master appears in the anime, named Eon. After studying Jonathan's friendship with his Eevee, Drageon, and Glaceon, he decides that Jonathan has a very large chance to become an Eevee Master, and suggests that Jonathan stays with him to study Eevees more. Jonathan agrees, despite the fact that he'd have to leave Ash and Olivia, and studies with Eon for awhile. A few episodes later, Ash and Olivia arrive back at Eon's cottage, and discover that Jonathan's Eevee evolved into Flareon, then immediately into Extingueon, and Glaceon evolved into Melteon. After Jonathan tells Ash and Olivia that he thinks he's pretty close to becoming an Eevee Master, Eon reprimands him, reminding him that he only has three different Eeveelutions. Later, Ash and Olivia discover that Eon is very cruel to his Eeveelutions, and that this trait is rubbing off on Jonathan. Jonathan brushes it off, and continues to study with Eon. Towards the end of that episode, Eon challenges Ash to a battle, and tells Jonathan to cheat for him. Jonathan is shocked, but decides to do so anyway. After Eon wins the battle, Olivia realizes that Jonathan interfered and both Ash and Olivia are hurt and enraged. Eon is proud of Jonathan, stating that he's very close to becoming a true Dragon Master now. Realizing that in order to become an Eevee Master (according to Eon), he must be cruel to his friends, Jonathan abandons Eon and re-joins Ash's group. Eon, amazed by Jonathan's decision, decides to change his ways. Category:Eeveelutions